


(un)familiar territories

by royalpeaches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Miya Atsumu, we need more bottom omi fics i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalpeaches/pseuds/royalpeaches
Summary: Sakusa likes staying on his lane. He's comfortable in the comfort of his safe zone.But lying under Atsumu as the setter is about to fuck the life out of him just ruins the bubble of familiarity he surrounds himself with.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 696





	(un)familiar territories

**Author's Note:**

> we need more bottom omi fics!!!

Sakusa hates unfamiliar territories. He finds joy in keeping the constant things around him as just that, constant. Playing volleyball five times a week. Cleaning his house on weekends. Wearing masks when going out. Keeping a bottle of sanitizer on him at all times. And then, there are also the things that he never imagined to stick to his lifestyle, but did. Night-outs with the Jackals (though he never stays long enough to witness them with their drunk shenanigans). Accepting careful high touches from his team. And god forbid, bantering with Atsumu. 

Sakusa likes staying on his lane. He's comfortable in the comfort of his safe zone.

But lying under Atsumu as the setter is about to fuck the life out of him just ruins the bubble of familiarity he surrounds himself with. He's definitely not used to this. No. This is unfamiliar territory. He towers over people with all of his 6'4 height of glory, goddamnit. 

Sakusa is on his back, naked from head to toe, laid out all for Atsumu to drink in. And drink in, Atsumu did. The blond is sitting on his toes, still fully clothed, quiet, and tracing his eyes from the moles on Sakusa’s forehead, to the broad plane of his chest, to the long legs that are spread apart just for him. There’s something about Sakusa fully wearing nothing and Atsumu being fully clothed that sends tingles from Sakusa’s spine down to his toes. The low hum in his belly doesn’t quiet down, impatiently waiting for something.

Silence encompasses both of them for a moment. Sakusa was never the type to be embarrassed. Because one, he does not put himself into situations where humiliating himself is a possibility; and two, he does not give a fuck on what other people think. However, with the position he is in right now, and the way Atsumu is looking at him with his critical eyes, like he’s trying to memorize every lines and curves of Sakusa’s body, he can’t control himself from heating up. This is unfamiliar territory. And yet, the darkening blush on his cheeks and the rising temperature of his body says enough. This is unfamiliar territory and you’re loving it.

Atsumu breaks the quietness in the air as he moves to hover above his boyfriend. Sakusa glares at the delight in Atsumu’s eyes. 

“Omi,” he whispered, trailing his lips from Sakusa’s cheek to his ear, nibbling at it. Sakusa turned his head to grant his boyfriend more access, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck to bring him closer, letting their chests touch. Sakusa whimpered at the contact. He’s been overly sensitive and wary to the setter’s touches tonight. 

“Omi,” Atsumu repeats. “Say my name, won’t ya, Omi?” His breath is hot and his voice husky in the proximity of Sakusa’s ears. 

This is unfamiliar territory. He and Atsumu hasn’t been dating for long, but have skirted around each other for quite an amount of time. Familiar is the way Miya slips from his mouth. A name that is casually said but with a tone so tender and fond. However, Sakusa’s barriers also crumble down and the gentle sigh of his lover’s given name drops from his lips. Atsumu. One word that can bring both of them to their knees, begging for more.

Atsumu’s lips continue on their descent to Sakusa’s jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses down to his neck. Atsumu keeps on muttering Sakusa’s name, like a holy prayer that only he, and he alone, can utter. Sakusa doesn’t budge. He just hums, low in his throat, threading his fingers in the curl of Atsumu’s hair, silently pleading for him to hurry the fuck up.  
But if there’s someone who can match Sakusa’s stubbornness, it would be Atsumu. He grazes his teeth on the taller man’s collarbone, relishing in the hitch in his breath and the tightening grip on Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu smirks to himself. He nips at the soft spot below Sakusa’s ear, continuing to leave marks that would last for a few days. Just thinking about it, Sakusa during practice, sweat ruining his lame attempts of covering the bites up, baring them up for others to see, makes Atsumu wild.

Atsumu put his weight on one arm while his other hand moves to flick at Sakusa’s perky nipple. At this, Sakusa whimpers. But no sign of his first name comes out. Atsumu wraps his mouth around one nipple while he continues to rub the other. He hums and sucks onto the piece of flesh, occasionally biting into it. He then applied the same treatment to the other, Sakusa’s soft mewls music to his ears.

He continues on peppering open-mouthed kisses all over Sakusa’s skin, tasting him, ignoring his own throbbing cock. After a few moments, Atsumu kneeled up to take off his top. He revels in the hunger in Sakusa’s eyes as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, teasing his boyfriend for what it’s worth. Sakusa’s breath quickens, and Atsumu, that big jerk, has the audacity to smile wickedly. 

Sakusa sits up and tug Atsumu’s head closer, kissing him deeply. Atsumu was stunned for a moment before his famous infuriating smirk came back on his infuriating mouth. He looped his arms around Sakusa’s waist while the other buries itself in the latter’s curls. Sakusa hastily undid the buttons with one hand, muttering an aggravated “come on” when he didn’t get it right. Seconds of fumbling around with the buttons, he had enough. He parted away from Atsumu’s lips to tear his shirt open, growling with irritation. The buttons flew while Atsumu was stilled in place. 

Sakusa continued on kissing Atsumu, from his neck, to his chest (putting great attention to both his nipples), and down to his cock, still covered with his pants. Sakusa wasted no time in mouthing on his boyfriend’s cock over his clothes, wetting them. He gripped on Atsumu’s thighs while his back stretched to get comfortable. He then felt Atsumu’s grip on his hair, guiding Sakusa to look at him.

Looking up at Atsumu while the latter looks down at him is unfamiliar territory. But, with how many times it has already happened, it doesn’t even bother Sakusa anymore. He continues on licking at Atsumu until a hand on his chin tears him away. A string of saliva attaches from the pants to Sakusa’s mouth. This is unfamiliar territory. At any other situation, Sakusa would have fretted and grumbled already on how unhygienic it is. But, this isn’t like any other situation. The both of them have showered, scrubbed themselves until their skin colored red. The clothes are clean, worn with the intention to go out, but haven’t got a glimpse of outside air due to them being sidetracked.  
Atsumu’s thumb slides across his bottom lip, pushing it into his mouth after. Sakusa sucks at the digit, still looking up at Atsumu. Far from his teasing façade a while ago, Atsumu has quieted down yet his eyes tell the exact opposite. 

”Lay back, Omi.” Atsumus’ voice was low and clear in the silence of their room. It gave no room for Sakusa to disobey but it’s not like he would do so. Without breaking eye contact, Atsumu unfastens his belt and throws it on the floor, then his pants, pulling it down together with his underwear, leaving him bare. Unlike moments ago, there’s a hint of urgency in Atsumu’s moves, spurred on by Sakusa’s little exhibition. He fisted on his cock for a while, looking at Sakusa all the time. 

“Atsumu, please,” Sakusa quietly whispers. Surrender has never been his forte but he would willingly do so, for a thousand times, if it would get Atsumu to fuck him now. Atsumu doesn’t say anything but he did move to get the lube and condom from their bedside table.

Atsumu returned to his position between Sakusa’s spread legs. He gripped Sakusa’s thighs and started trailing kisses to his inner thighs, which granted him moans from the man above him. 

“So beautiful,” Atsumu stated, rubbing his hand on one of Sakusa’s thighs, while his mouth attended on the other. “So damn lucky to have ‘ya,” Sakusa clenched his fists as Atsumu’s hand travelled to his weeping cock. He left fluttering touches, not fully touching it. “So pretty, Omi. Very, very, pretty.” He accentuated each word with a kiss that slowly moved upwards to his cock. 

Sakusa moaned and grasped at the sheets beside his head when Atsumu wrapped his lips around his member. “Atsumu,” he moaned again, tugging on his hair. Atsumu paid him no mind and continued on sucking his cock, bobbing his head. 

Sakusa relished in the heat of his boyfriend’s mouth for a while until Atsumu pulled away and climbed up to straddle Sakusa’s chest. He then held his own hard-on in front of Sakusa, drawing Sakusa nearer to it, a sign for Sakusa to suck him off, which the latter did hastily. Sakusa held on to Atsumu’s thighs while the blond clasped the back of his head.

Atsumu thrusted his hips, slowly at first, letting the black-haired get used to it. Sensing Sakusa’s pace getting faster, he hastened his own. Atsumu groaned, rough, which signaled Sakusa to take him deeper. He relaxed his throat, and took more of Atsumu in, swallowing around him, earning a broken moan from the setter. After a few seconds, he pulled away to take a breath, licking at the underside of Atsumu’s cock to give him stimulation. Sakusa repeated this a few times before Atsumu pulled away.

“Spread your legs for me, Omi.” Sakusa did. Atsumu held one of his legs, mouthed at it for a few moments, before laying both of them, with his feet planted on the bed. Atsumu opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. 

He hooked one of Sakusa’s legs on his shoulder, moving back up to press kisses on his boyfriend’s face while one finger slowly entered him. Sakusa flinched but Atsumu was there, kissing him square on the mouth. Their tongues touched and intertwined with each other. Drool started to slip from Sakusa’s mouth. But he couldn’t care less. And then the digit inside him started moving, thrusting in and out slowly, before quickening its pace. Atsumu can see Sakusa’s leg that was hooked on him, almost touch his chest. He breathed heavily, thanking the gods above for blessing Sakusa with such a flexible body, making sex with him a hundred times hotter and sexier. 

Sakusa placed his hand on Atsumu’s chest, feeling the muscle on it, before wrapping his arms around him, bringing him to an even deeper kiss. Atsumu continued on preparing Sakusa up to three fingers before the latter told him that he was ‘already ready’ and to ‘hurry up and fuck him’. 

Atsumu chuckled and wrapped a condom around himself. He stroked himself for a few times before slowly entering Sakusa. He groaned at the tight heat that enveloped him, echoing Sakusa’s sighs of pleasure. He remained still for a few seconds, letting the man in his arms relax.

“Atsumu, please move,” Sakusa said after a while, wrapping his legs around Atsumu’s waist. But Atsumu is having none of that. Might as well put that flexible body to good use. Sakusa let out a loud cry when Atsumu gripped both of his legs and pushed them close to Sakusa’s chest, almost folding him in half. But that cry quickly turned into a plethora of moans when Atsumu thrusted his hips roughly. 

Atsumu delighted himself in the way his name slips out from Sakusa’s swollen lips. “You’re so very tight, Kiyoomi. Only for me, yeah?” Atsumu placed both of Sakusa’s legs together, hooking them on his shoulder. His thrusts didn’t waver when he moved to plant kisses on Sakusa’s face.

Sakusa nodded his head, weakly mumbling, “Yes. Only for you. ‘Tsumu, please.” Atsumu grinned wildly before he laid Sakusa’s legs back on the bed.

“That’s what I like ‘ta hear.” Atsumu harshly gripped Sakusa’s waist and started thrusting at an even rougher and faster pace, sending Sakusa into a dimension where all he could feel is Atsumu’s cock driving in and out of him, Atsumu’s mouth sucking on his nipple while the other was being roughly pulled and rubbed at.

Atsumu fucked him, trying to find that sweet spot that always, always, drives Sakusa crazy. After a few changes in his angles, Sakusa lets out the loudest and sweetest sound Atsumu has been graced to hear. 

“FUCK. Ah, ‘Tsumu.” Atsumu smirked inwardly. He continued to fuck Sakusa, precisely hitting that spot everytime he thrusted in. Sakusa, on the other hand, kept squirming and moaning, and spurring Atsumu on. If it weren’t for Atsumu’s hands on his waist, keeping him still, Sakusa would have fallen out of the fucking bed.

“Can’t fucking stay still, Kiyoomi. Do I fuck ‘ya that good?” 

Sakusa moans and closes his eyes, fearing that tears might come out if he opens them. His toes curl at the pleasure Atsumu was giving to him. Atsumu has always been a generous lover, with his words and affection. Of course, it would also apply when it comes to fucking Sakusa, absolutely ruining him for any other man ever.

“Open your eyes, Kiyoomi.” When he didn’t, Atsumu stopped all he was doing at once, earning a cry from the black-haired man. 

“No, please. ‘Tsumu,” Sakusa sobbed. Atsumu’s hand on his cheek was gentle, thumbing at the tears prickling at the corner of Sakusa’s eyes. 

Atsumu shushes at him. “It’s okay, Kiyoomi. ‘Ya feel really good, yeah?” His tone was so fucking gentle but the conceited look in his eyes, burning with satisfaction at being the only one to make The Sakusa Kiyoomi cry, tells otherwise. 

He began thrusting his hips again, maintaining his speed but this time his hand is locking Sakusa’s jaw in place, forcing him to look at Atsumu. “Look at me, Kiyoomi. I want to see the face ‘ya make while I fuck ‘ya.” Sakusa whimpers but didn’t dare to close his eyes again. He looks at the furrow in Atsumu’s eyebrows, at the sweat beading on his temple and dropping down to Sakusa’s chest. 

Sakusa grabs at Atsumu’s biceps, feeling the muscle flex at his touch. He reaches up to kiss Atsumu, gasping occasionally. 

“’Tsumu, I’m going to come,” Sakusa brokenly said. 

"I want to see you come only from my cock, Kiyoomi," Atsumu replied. 

Sakusa shook his head. “No. No, ‘Tsumu. I can’t – "

“You can. Come on.” Atsumu thrusted his hips faster, probably bruising Sakusa’s own. His hand also sped up on rubbing his already abused nipples. “You can do it for me, baby. C’mon.” 

Sakusa came. His whole body convulses as he’s painting his torso with streaks of his own come. He and Atsumu were never one for petnames. But, in the brink of ecstasy, Atsumu lets loose with all his dirty talk that can make him come untouched. 

Sakusa sobs, body spent, as Atsumu chases his own orgasm, using Sakusa for his pleasure. The sounds coming out of Atsumu’s mouth might just make him hard again. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Kiyoomi. So fucking perfect for me. Love ‘ya so much.” Sakusa only cries quietly at the overstimulation, cursing Atsumu for his goddamn high libido. Then, Atsumu’s hips begin to stutter and his breath heavies. He thrust one last time before finally coming inside the condom. Still, his hips move, but languidly this time. 

Atsumu flops down on top of Sakusa, body also spent. Both didn’t utter anything for a time, only letting their breaths fill the room. 

“Knew ‘ya could come untouched,” Trust Atsumu to start that for a pillowtalk. 

“Oh, shut up.” Atsumu only laughs as he pulled out from Sakusa, tying the condom and throwing it away. He then got a towel from the bathroom to clean the both of them up, not surprised to see Sakusa already fast asleep. He chuckled quietly and cleaned them up quick before planting himself beside his boyfriend. 

“Good night, Omi.” Atsumu placed a soft kiss on Sakusa’s forehead before he too, started drifting away to dreamland.


End file.
